Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures with Aladdin and the King of Thieves
one day in agrabah Razoul is preparing a wedding planned for Aladdin and Jasmine and Genie is invited and Rocky and Bullwinkle return to agrabah to celebrate it and Iago and Abu are collecting jewels for the party and Aladdin however is worried about his father and the forty theives with their leader Cassim enter agrabah with the new villain Saluk who found Boris and Natasha in prison and broke them out just as Aladdin is out to be engaged to Jasmine the forty thieves crash the wedding and Boris and Natasha bag Rocky and Bullwinkle but the Genie fights them off and Saluk leads the others out and Aladdin discovers that the king of theives is his father and he Iago Abu and Carpet set out to rescue Rocky and Bullwinkle while Genie stays at the palace with Jasmine Aladdin Abu Iago and Carpet locate the hideout of the Forty Thieves and they spot Cassim and Saluk rewards Boris and Natasha with gold coins and Rocky and Bullwinkle are tied up just as Saluk is about to kill Cassim Aladdin stops him and a challange is on Rocky and Bullwinkle are untied and Aladdin and Saluk are fighting but luckily Aladdin wins the fight and Saluk falls inton the sea and Boris and Natasha are tied up after defeating Saluk Aladdin is the new member of the forty theives and later Aladdin Iago Abu Cassim Carpet Rocky and Bullwinkle head back to agrabah but in the sea Saluk battles a shark and throws it out on the beach killing it and he heads for agrabah and Saluk meets Razoul and tells him that he can be agrabahs greatest hero he gives the password and hideout to Razoul and Razoul captures the theives along with Boris and Natasha and locks them away and Aladdin Cassim Iago Abu Rocky and Bullwinkle return to agrabah and interdouce Cassim to Genie and Genie is happy that Rocky and Bullwinkle are rescued hes also happy to see Aladdins father and a celebration goes on meanwhile the gaurds are discussing Aladdin and Jasmines wedding and Saluk is ferouis knowing that Aladdin has not been captured with the others and Saluk reminds Razoul that Aladdins father is the king of theives and later Iago shows Cassim to the treasure room but Razoul catches them and chains them up and and Aladdin however breaks them out of prison and Saluk breaks the forty thieves along with Boris and Natasha out and has a new plan to trap Cassim and Cassim Iago Rocky and Bullwinkle enter the hideout but Saluk the forty thieves Boris and Natasha capture them and tie them to the mast and search for treasure but Iago escapes and warns Jasmine Genie the Sultan and Aladdin that Saluk is still alive and they set on the rescue and Cassim Rocky and Bullwinkle are freed by Aladdin and Saluk attacks and finds the hand of midus and Cassim gives him the hand of midas but after that Saluk turns into a gold statue and falls to the bottom of the sea and Rocky and Bullwinkle defeat Boris and Natasha again and Genie blast them off on a rocket and the forty thieves are eaten by the giant turtle and at agrbah the Sultan weds Aladdin to Jasmine and Rajah hold the dress and Genie and Carpet cry and Abu rides with Aladdin and Jasmine and Rocky and Bullwinkle head back home and Iago rides with Cassim and the peddler congrulates Aladdin and Jasmine on their wedding the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films